Unsuspecting Love
by Acthy
Summary: A Delena  Damon&Elena  love story. Rated T just in case.


It was late at night, but Elena was still not sleeping. It was something about the night or about her room that was keeping her awake. She didn't know what though. She turned her head to look at the watch "Oh, great..." She mumbled. It was 3 o'clock in the morning and she was still awake. She sighed annoyed and quickly pulled away the blanket . It was too dark for her to be able to see, but she only needed to find the desk where her lamp was. She got off of bed and stood up on her feet, slowly making her way around the room. She totally forgot what a mess her room was and she tripped over some clothes. She would have fall if those strong arms didn't catch her and place her back on her feet.

It took Elena a second to realize that those arms weren't supposed to be there. She gasped and was about to shout when one of those hands covered her mouth and the other one wrapped around her to make her stop moving. "Schhh..." She heard someone whispering into her ear. "You don't want me to get caught, do you?" An ironical and familiar voice continued. Elena frowned. It was... Damon!

After a few seconds of silence, Damon finally let her go, somehow reluctantly and a second later the light was on. Elena turned around to look at Damon, with her eyes widened up. "What in the world are you doing here, Damon Salvatore?" She asked him, placing her hands on her hips.

Damon immediately copied her gesture, placing his own hands on his hips. "Well..." He gave her a nod, looking like he was thinking. "You wouldn't believe it if i tell you Elena, but... I was only passing by your house and decided to see how are you." He gave her a wide, innocent smile.

Elena narrowed her eyes though. It was something in Damon's behavior that was making her smile, but she didn't do so. "Something tells me, Damon, that you are here for a few hours already." She said and crossed her arms down her chest.

Damon rolled his blue eyes. "Come on, Elena. You know i'm better than that." He smirked. "I was here before you went to sleep." He said, even though it was a lie. You see, Damon might seem a bad vampire that is only thinking about himself, but inside he was a big softie. The truth was that he had some feelings for Elena, feelings that he had only once before, for Katherine and he was there to protect Elena. That was all, not that he would ever say it out loud...

"Wh-What?... Are you serious?" Elena asked him, her voice shaking slightly. She even blushed, thinking of what Damon might have seen. Elena was feeling a little guilty too, because she was with Stefan and she loved him, but she knew that deep inside she had feelings for Damon too. Feelings that she was trying to deny, but she still knew that those feelings existed.

Damon sighed when he saw that Elena took it all serious, he didn't want to freak her out. "Chill Elena! I was joking." He smiled weakly.

"Oh..." Elena breathed out. "I still don't know what you're doing here though." She said, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh... well..." Damon mumbled, looking around. "I told you..." He said, it was clear that he was trying to change the subject. He suddenly stopped when his eyes fell on Elena's diary. He smirked. "Nice diary by the way." He said and before she could do anything, he grabbed it and opened it, while Elena gasped.

"What... Damon! Give it back!" She said while trying to take it away from him. She couldn't though.

While he was still reading he said, "Now calm down, Elena. You wouldn't want to wake up your brother and aunt, would you?" He winked at her, smirking again and then turned his attention back to the diary.

"Just give it back, Damon!" Elena whispered through her gritted teeth, frowning.

Damon looked at her and sighed rolling his eyes. "Finee..." He handed it to her and then placed himself on her bed. "So you and my brother have some relationship issues, huh?" He asked, playing with something he found on Elena's desk.

"That's none of your business, Damon!" Elena spoke while she was placing her diary in a safe place.

"Well, of course it is, Elena. Stefan is my brother and you are his girlfriend, so i do care about your little love affair." He said sarcastically.

"Sometimes you're so annoying." Elena said and Damon suddenly stood up, getting closer to her. "But that's not what you wrote about me in your diary."

Elena blushed hard, because she knew what she had written about him. She had written about her strange feelings for him. Elena felt like she should back away, but he feet wouldn't move. She was lost into his eyes and she didn't realize that they were only a few inches apart.

Damon placed a hand on her cheek, stroking her face gently. "You know Elena... sometimes i just..." He was suddenly interrupted by a noise and a second after that, he disappeared, leaving Elena sitting there alone, with her heart beating way too fast. She heard other noises and, closing the light, she rushed to her bed, laying down, pretending to be asleep. Someone opened the door of her room and after a few seconds Elena heard the door being closed. She wished she had opened her eyes to see who it was, because she had a strange feeling that it was neither her brother or aunt.


End file.
